Dangerously-Pertemis
by Remvis
Summary: Pertemis Songfic based on the song Dangerously, by Charlie Puth. Definitely recommend listening to the song before you read the fic. For Guest257, thanks for the song! The fic is a little off from the actual song, plus i made it have a happy ending. hope you all enjoy!


_Dangerously-Pertemis_

I should have never fallen in love. It was so simple, for a long time. Male shows up, he's an inconsiderate jerk, i turn him into an animal and hunt him down.

But that all changed when i saw him throw himself under the sky to let me save his friend.

"Your turn, Milady. Take him down."

The strain on his shoulders almost made him buckle under the full weight of the sky, and his eyes showed defiance at the Titan of endurance.

…

Quiet talks, quiet walks. It had been such a long time since i had allowed a male to get this close. We met at midnight, and the moon twinkled above us. We talked for hours, which turned into days and weeks and months.

A year, two months, and fourteen days was all it took to make Artemis, the Goddess of Maidens, fall in love.

But thinking that it would go anywhere was foolish, even as i pursued it further and further.

…

You were so in love with me, and it was hard for me to admit that i was in love with you as well. The smirk on your face when i told you that you were dear to me made my heart flutter.

And then we were found out.

…

"Perceus Jackson, you are here on the charges of trying to woo the maiden goddess, Artemis. What have you to say in your defence?"

He looked directly into my worried eyes, and sighed.

"It was never my intent to woo Artemis, although i will admit that i am in love with her."

Gasps could be heard around the throne room as he admitted this, and Zeus's eyes narrowed with distaste.

"In the past year, the tides have been wild, the moon hasn't phased properly, and the numbers of wild monsters has grown exponentially due to Artemis not accomplishing her normal Godly duties. This was cause to believe that something was amiss."

Percy said nothing, but i could tell that he had made peace with any punishment that the Gods would come up with as a shudder ran through him before he stilled.

"With this, I sentence Perceus Jackson to a life of servitude to Hades and Persephone in Hades. He will carry this sentence out until the day that he dies, and will have no contact with Artemis. Upon death, his sentence will be over."

Percy almost let out a sigh, since he knew that Hades would not be too harsh on him. Persephone on the other hand was definitely the scarier of the two.

Artemis however, was distraught. Percy would be in eternal servitude due to her neglecting her duties. Her chest hurt, and she had to forcibly stop herself from crying aloud.

This is why she shouldn't have fallen for the boy.

…

There was no forgetting Percy, Artemis mused as she sat alone in her moon chariot far above the mortals.

Love was a farce, and Artemis had fallen for it. That clumsy boy had stumbled his way into her heart, and now that he was gone, she felt a piece of it go with him.

It had been years since he had been enslaved, and yet she still felt as though she was choked up about it. A whisper escaped from her lips, "Percy…"

...

There was nothing that i could do, Percy would soon be gone, and there was nothing that i could do about it.

"If I might ask, I have one last thing that i want to do before i am to fill my sentence."

The gods looked interested, and Poseidon interrupted Zeus as the king of the Gods was about to answer; "Whatever it is, you may do it, son." He bit out the son, aiming it at Zeus with a tempest in his eyes. Clearly he had not wanted his son to go through this punishment.

"Thank you, dad." The demigod said before coming over to me. He put a hand on my arm gently and looked into my silver eyes with sea green.

"Wait for me, Artemis. I love you, this won't keep us apart, not even Death would dare keep me away from you." He took my face into one of his gentle hands, and with a light nod from me, pulls me into a kiss.

Lightheaded, drunk off of love, anxiety filling my bones for Percy. His lips taste like freshwater at first, and then salty. I realise that tears are streaming down my face as he pulls back.

"I'll wait for you, Percy. Just, make sure that you come back."

"I will, you can count on that. When have i ever steered you wrong?"

A nervous laugh escapes me, and Percy turns away from me, before heading towards his fate.

…

It had been quite a long time, more than two decades at this point. Artemis hung her head and hunched her shoulders. The Hunt was led by Thalia now, Artemis had relinquished it a couple of years ago.

Tears fell and stained the ground below her as she looked at the forest before her. It had been such a long time since she had been in her home. The place that she belonged most-although, _that_ had been taken from her.

She straightened her form and held her head high. He would be back, he had promised her.

She wouldn't be able to meet with him now, but he would come to her eventually, right?

…

At first glance, it was nothing more than a pen, but she new better. The blade that it held contained the titanic essence of her late lieutenant Zoë. The maiden goddess looked around, was he here? Could this be some sort of message or clue?

A summer breeze pressed gently against her face, and she could almost imagine that it was Percy's hands, before she resolved herself. She didn't mind that the Gods called her obsessed, or crazy. She would be with the only one she's loved in an eternity.

…

Zeus came to her and told her to stop. That she couldn't be with the boy, that he was dead. The fires in her heart gave out, and she broke down as her once-father left her to her grief.

He had been her everything. She had handed her heart over to him on a silver platter, and he was gone, along with her happiness.

..

She had known this would happen. SHe had known that the one that she would fall in love with would break her heart. She had specifically asked not to be pressured into romance.

But in her folly she had fallen in love, and then fallen into despair.

…

At the time, she had known. Looking into Percy's bright eyes listening to his sincere words, she had known that he would be her downfall. Maybe not by cheating, like the Male Gods tended to do to their significant others, but because the Gods would never allow it.

At the time, she hadn't cared about the consequences, and now she was paying for them.

…

The world around her was bright and cheerful, opposite that of her mind. She was as a man stranded on an island without food. Salt filled her mouth and her face was stained the color of the sun at twilight.

Her thoughts were a torrential downpour, the mythical flood of the christian bible. She was drowning in her own mind and made no attempt to save herself. All she could think was that none of it mattered anymore.

Her status as a Goddess, she would give it up to have lived a mortal life with him. Her hunt she had already given away to Thalia, long past now. She had not hunted in what felt like ages, and she felt no drive to.

"I guess it's a bad time?"

Artemis didn't answer at first, wallowing too hard in her despair to have heard the question properly.

"Well, i guess that I will just wait here then."

Something heavy shifted down next to her, and it sat next to the nigh comatose Goddess. She was barely aware of it's presence, although her subconscious knew that it meant her no harm. When she finally came to, she looked at the figure next to her.

Sea green eyes looked at silver, and had she been a mortal, she might have had a heart attack.

"But you're- I-"

Percy Jackson engulfed her in a hug.

"How?" She breathed out, a shaky sob escaping her lips.

"It's amazing what being clinically dead for a few minutes can do to ancient vows and what someone can and cannot do, also partial immortality is great too." The boy pulled her in tighter and didn't let go. "I always hated hospitals growing up, but modern medicine sure is amazing, wouldn't you say?"

"What?" She gave out in a half sob, have collected manner.

"Nevermind, just… I'm here for you, and i'm here to stay."

She laughed for the first time in 78 years, and all was well.


End file.
